


Can't Be His

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Voyeurism, blackwall has a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: Blackwall relieves some stress and realizes something he wishes he hadn't





	Can't Be His

Blackwall was a man of many sins. Some were admittedly worse than others, but the one he was currently committing probably ranked fairly high on that list. It wasn’t bad per say, but he assumed at the very least he would be looked down upon if word were to get out. 

It truly wasn’t his fault. Blackwall was a bit deprived at the moment. A healthy tug every once in awhile was nothing shameful. It was his thoughts that added to the long list of sins he had racked up over the years. He had spent the past few weeks stomping around the Emerald Graves with the Inquisitor. Lily was her name. A name that rolled off his tongue in hushed tones as he toyed with the buttons of his pants. He paused when he reached the waistband of his underclothes. He shouldn’t, not her. Anyone but her. She was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste. With the Chantry finally recognizing her, they could have him flogged for these thoughts. 

The thoughts of the way her ass looked in her armor. Her ferocity in battle as she yelled out commands to the rest of the party. The sneak peaks he took when she stepped out of her smallclothes in order to bathe in the river late one night. Oh Marker, maybe he should be flogged for this. 

Blackwall’s hand reached into his underclothes and ran a finger along his slowly hardening cock. Maybe one time wouldn’t be so bad. Just to get her out of his mind. Then he could go on pretending he saw her as nothing more than the Inquisitor. He knew this was a lie. It was the same lie he had told himself after the two had talked back in Haven. He fondly remembered the shiver that ran down his spine when she remarked that she would like having him at her feet. It was a small comment, light hearted, but Blackwall knew he would drop to his knees for her the second she asked. 

He let out a long sigh and pulled his length out of his pants, shivering as the cold Skyhold air made contact with the warm flesh. He ran his hand up and down it once, relishing in the feeling. It had been a long time since he had the time and privacy to take care of himself. Back in the Emerald Graves he shared a tent with Solas, so taking the time to pleasure himself was out of the question, unless he wanted to scar the poor elf. 

Pushing all thoughts of Lily out of his mind, Blackwall stroked his cock at a leisurely pace, instead picturing some tavern girl from his youth. Although he couldn’t quite remember her features. Was she a human? An elf? His mind mulled it over for a moment until he no longer pictured that tavern girl’s hands wrapped around his cock. Instead a more immediate face came to mind. Lily’s. 

He groaned in both frustration and pleasure, speeding his movements up slightly. Fine. If this was what his brain was going to allow, then so be it. He meant for this to be a quick release, but his feelings had decided that wasn’t going to be the case. 

In his mind, the Inquisitor's delicate hands replaces his calloused ones. Her thin fingers worked at his cock, a playful smile upon her lips. Slow, she made her way up to his lips, kissing him deeply as she worked at his length. Blackwall stifled a moan, decided it was best not to alert the entire Inquisition that he was pleasuring himself in the stables. 

Oh what he wouldn’t give to have the Inquisitor's lips on his. He quickened his pace once again, his orgasm beginning to build within him. His mind wandered again, this time Lily rode his cock, her naked body, soft and smooth, illuminated only by candlelight. He watched as her hips bounced up and down on him, rolling in all the right ways. It wasn’t long until Blackwall came, his seed spilling onto the floor of his room in the stables. He groaned loudly as the image of Lily faded away. Before she faded away completely, she pulled her lips to his ear, whispering softly. 

“I love you.” 

And that’s when it finally hit him. His thoughts for the Inquisitor, for Lily, were much more than skin deep. Part of him started to panic. He knew he couldn’t have her, even if she did return his feelings. Which was unlikely anyways. 

Lily was the Inquisitor. The fucking Herald of Andraste. He shouldn’t- No he couldn’t be with her. And yet, he still wanted to. He might even say he needed to. She was perfect in his eyes, and he was, well, himself. Just a sad man with enough wrong doings to fill a novel. She could do so much better. 

Blackwall sighed heavily, tugging his pants back up and making himself look presentable. He wasn’t sure what compelled him, or what force moved his legs, but he found himself walking towards the Inquisitor’s quarters. When he reached the door he raised his hand to knock, but stopped, fist meer inches from the thick wooden door. 

What was he doing? He couldn’t just barge in and confess his feelings for the Herald of Andraste. Maker’s balls what was wrong with him. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself away from, he made his was to the tavern. He was going to need a drink, or six.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! I take Dragon Age fic requests at ironbullslefthorn.tumblr.com


End file.
